On My Own
by SeanBiggerstaffLOVER
Summary: Very short story It's only going to have this one chapter. Based on the Song On My Own. Hermione and Harry meet late at night or do they?


AN: This is just a short story I though of the other night while listening to the song called "On My Own" from Les Miserables. If you don't know the song then the plot may surprise you and no fare looking up the song before you finish the story. I'll put the lyrics to the song at then end of the story.  
  
In the middle of the night a girl with brown hair and brown eyes looked over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed. Hermione was sneaking out of Gryffindor Tower to meet Harry. He had insisted that they meet outside instead of sneaking out together - though Hermione wasn't sure why.  
  
Harry was waiting for Hermione on the front steps of the castle. He was standing there in black pants, a red silk shirt, and his cloak. His eyes were sparkling in the moon light behind his glasses. Harry smiled when he saw Hermione. She was wearing a black skirt and blue sweater under her cloak. He handed her a rose and offered her his hand. She gladly accepted both and they headed out onto the grounds. They walked slowly and silently for a while taking in the beauty around them. The night was clear and they could see all the stars sparkling in the sky.  
  
When they reached the lake they stopped and watched their reflections in the water. Harry took Hermione in his arms and she leaned gently into him. Hermione breathed him in. He had his very own smell that was never on anyone else. Hermione liked it that way, she always knew it was him by his wonderful smell. They never talked much at night when they wondered together. They never needed words. Both just happy to be in each others presence. They walked slowly around the lake and watched the moon and stars reflect off the surface, filling the night with light. When the sun began to rise Harry would hurry into the castle. Hermione would follow behind him a while latter. Harry never wanted them to be caught together and she understood.  
  
When Hermione reached her dormitory she placed the rose in her trunk with the other flowers Harry had given her. Not bothering to change Hermione just crawled into bed for a few precious hours of sleep. She slept happily thinking of Harry, she could smell him on the air. Her roommate Lavender woke her about an hour before their first lesson started. Hermione grunted unhappily, but got up anyway. She couldn't miss her lessons. She didn't have enough time to eat so she just headed straight to class. Hermione struggled to stay awake during lessons like she did every day after she had been out with Harry.  
  
During their first lesson Hermione found herself nodding off and getting a lecture from the teacher. It was not like Hermione not to pay attention in class, but she was exhausted. During their third lesson Harry smiled at Hermione and gave her a look that told her everything. It told her how he felt about her and that he wanted to meet her again that night. Harry amazingly never seemed tired even after they had stayed up all night. Hermione smiled back weakly, trying desperately to keep her eyes open.  
  
After their lessons Hermione took a well needed rest. She slept for a good four hours and then went down to the common room to work on homework until it was time to meet Harry. She pretended to stay up late to work on her homework, something she did all the time that no one would question. Around midnight Hermione pulled her cloak on and headed out of the common room. She knew the way out of the castle by heart in the dark.  
  
Hermione pulled open the front door only to find Harry wasn't there. Maybe he was just running late. She looked around the grounds and instead of seeing the wonderful palace full of starlight and romance she found her surroundings cold and frightening. She wanted Harry to hurry - it was to scary out there all on her own. Hermione waited there for tow hours but Harry never showed up. When she heard a wolf call in the Forbidden Forest she decided to head in. Hermione would just have to have a word with Harry in the morning and she did care who saw.  
  
In the morning Hermione went to get her scarf out of her chest and realized that all the flowers she had saved from Harry weren't there. Maybe someone had moved them as a bad joke. When she entered the Great Hall she saw Harry talking to a pretty Gryffindor girl that Hermione did not know. And then it hit her.  
  
All those nights with Harry, all the soft things he had whispered in her ears when they were alone, and even the smell of him that she loved. Had all been in her mind. Harry really didn't have those feelings for her. She was just his friend. She always had been. She always would be.  
  
AN: Sad isn't it - well the song is sad. It's so sad after it I wanted Marius to just dump Cosette and fall in love with Eponine, the girl who sings the song. The worst part is the next time you see Eponine she has been shot and is about to die. Oh it's just too sad to think about. Now for the lyrics to the song like I promised. I'm sorry not every story can have a happy ending  
  
And now I'm all alone again  
  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
  
Without a home without a friend  
  
Without a face to say hello to  
  
And now the night is near  
  
I can make believe he's here  
  
Sometimes I walk alone at night  
  
When everybody else is sleeping  
  
I think of him and I'm happy  
  
With the company I'm keeping  
  
The city goes to bed  
  
And I can live inside my head  
  
On my own  
  
Pretending he's beside me  
  
All alone  
  
I walk with him till morning  
  
Without him  
  
I feel his arms around me  
  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
  
And he has found me  
  
In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
  
All the lights are misty in the river  
  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
  
And I know it's only in my mind  
  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
  
And although he may be blind  
  
Still I say, there's a way for us  
  
I love him  
  
But when the night is over  
  
He is gone  
  
The river's just a river  
  
Without him  
  
The world around me changes  
  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
  
The streets are full of strangers  
  
I love him  
  
But every day I'm learning  
  
All my life  
  
I've only been pretending  
  
Without me  
  
His world would go on turning  
  
A world that's full of happiness  
  
That I have never known  
  
I love him  
  
I love him  
  
I love him  
  
But only on my own. 


End file.
